Academy Invasion Arc Episode 4 Part 2
"The Cyber Deck Style VS The Hero Bearing the Name of D" is the 2nd part of the 4th episode of the series. Shortly after Judai and Sho find Kaiser....they're attacked By Ed from the Fusion Dimension! Sho takes Judai's place and challenges him to a duel...Will he be able to win with his Deck and Kaiser's? Featured Duel: Syrus Truesdale vs. Aster Phoenix (ARC-V) Turn 1: Aster Aster draws. Aster activates "Polymerization", fusing "Destiny HERO - Decider" and "Destiny HERO - Dreamer" to Fusion Summon "Destiny HERO - Dystopia" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. As "Dystopia" was Fusion Summoned, Aster activates its effect, letting him inflict damage to an opponent equal to the ATK of one of its Fusion Materials. Aster targets "Decider" (Aster: 4000 → 2400 LP). Aster Sets a card. Turn 2: Syrus Syrus draws. Syrus then Normal Summons "Cyber Phoenix" (1200/1600) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 3: Aster Aster draws. "Dystopia" attacks and destroys "Cyber Phoenix". The last effect of "Cyber Phoenix" then activates, letting Syrus draw one card. Aster Sets a card. Turn 4: Syrus Syrus draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Syrus then activates "Vehicroid Connection Zone" to fuse "Submarineroid" and "Steamroid" with "Drilloid" in order to Fusion Summon "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Jumbo Drill" attacks "Dystopia", but Aster activates his face-down "Urban Demise", increasing the ATK of a "Destiny HERO" monster he controls by 100 (Dystopia: 2800 → 2900). As the ATK or DEF of "Dystopia" changed, its effect activates, letting Aster destroy a card Syrus controls. He destroys "Jumbo Drill", but due to the effect of "Vehicroid Connection Zone", "Jumbo Drill" cannot be destroyed by card effects. Aster activates his face-down "D-Soul", which lets him banish a "Destiny HERO" monster from his Graveyard to increase the ATK of a "Destiny HERO" monster he controls equal to the banished monster's. He banishes "Decider" and targets "Dystopia" ("Dystopia": 2900 → 4500). "Dystopia" destroys "Jumbo Drill" (Syrus: 2400 → 900 LP). Syrus then activates "Future Fusion" to send his three "Cyber Dragons" from his Deck to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" in two turns. Syrus Sets a card. Turn 5: Aster Aster draws. "Dystopia" attacks Syrus directly, but Syrus activates his face-down "Power Wall" to send the top 29 cards of his Deck to the Graveyard and reduce the Battle Damage he takes by 2900 (100 for each card sent to the Graveyard this way). Turn 6: Syrus Syrus draws. Syrus passes his turn. Turn 7: Aster Aster draws. Aster activates "D - Soul Burst", halving the ATK of a "Destiny HERO" monster he controls and inflicting the lost ATK as damage to all players. He targets "Dystopia", but Syrus activates his face-down "Damage Polarizer" to negate the effect of "D - Soul Burst". After "Damage Polarizer" resolves successfully, its second effect activates, allowing Syrus and Aster to draw one card. "Dystopia" attacks Syrus directly, Syrus activates the second effect of "Kiteroid" from his Graveyard to reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0. Aster Sets a card. Turn 8: Syrus Syrus draws. On Zane's Standby Phase, the effect of "Future Fusion" activates, Fusion Summoning "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. Syrus then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Urban Demise". "Cyber End Dragon" attacks "Dystopia". Syrus then activates his own "Battle Fusion" from his hand to increase the ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" by the ATK of "Dystopia" ("Cyber End Dragon": 4000 → 6900/2800). Aster activates the effect of "Dreamer" in his Graveyard as a "Destiny HERO" monster is battling an opponent's monster. He can prevent "Dystopia" from being destroyed by that battle, reduce the battle damage to 0, and Special Summon "Dreamer" in Attack Position (0/600). However, the attacking monster can attack again. Aster activates his face-down "D-Fusion", fusing "Dreamer" and "Dystopia" on his field to Fusion Summon "Destiny HERO - Dusktopia" (3000/3000). A replay occurs and "Cyber End Dragon" attacks "Dusktopia". Aster activates the effect of "Dusktopia", letting him prevent a monster's destruction by battle and reduce the battle damage to 0. He targets "Dusktopia". Syrus then Sets a card. Turn 9: Aster Aster draws. Aster then activates "D-Dragging Hammer" to equip a "Destiny HERO" monster from his hand to a monster on the field and reduce that equipped monster's ATK by the ATK of the "Destiny HERO" monster. Aster equips "Drillguy" to "Cyber End Dragon" ("Cyber End Dragon": 4000 → 2400/2800). "Dusktopia" attacks and destroys "Cyber End Dragon" (Syrus: 900 → 300 LP). Turn 10: Syrus Syrus draws. Syrus then Normal Summons "Expressroid" (400/1600) in Attack Position. Since "Expressroid" was summoned, its effect activates, allowing Syrus to add "Stealthroid" and "Truckroid" from his Graveyard to his hand. Syrus activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted " to Special Summon "Drillroid" (1600/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Syrus then activates "Bond Power Bond" to fuse "Expressroid", "Stealthroid", "Truckroid" and "Drillioid" together and Fusion Summon "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union" (3600/3000) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Power Bond", the ATK of "Stealth Union" is doubled ("Stealth Union": 3600 → 7200/3000). Aster activates the effect of "Dusktopia", letting him prevent a monster's destruction by battle and reduce the battle damage to 0. He targets "Dusktopia". Syrus then activates the effect of "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union" to equip "Dusktopia" onto itself. "Stealth Union" attacks Aster directly (Aster: 4000 → 0 LP).